


Why The Hell Not?

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Series: Commericals [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by a Commercial, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power's out, what do they do now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why The Hell Not?

**Author's Note:**

> This rattled around in my head for weeks before I could find the right words. Unbetaed. Still looking for a vict... I mean, volunteer. :) Detailed notes at the bottom.

“Well, fuck...”

Sam turned to stare at the woman who’d uttered the comment after the motel manager finished telling them that the power was out indefinitely, but that they were welcome to stay, free of charge.

She was tall, at least 5’8, with long dark hair and an athletic body. Her eyes found Sam’s as the other motel guests returned to their rooms.

“You wanna?” Sam said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

She looked perplexed for a second until she remembered her comment and then she smiled.

Hearing Dean coming up behind him, Sam gestured with his thumb.

“It’s both of us.”

She looked at the approaching man. She started to shake her head but then he spoke. And smiled.

“What’s going on, Sammy?”

His smile was like the power being restored. Blinding. Brilliant. And as suddenly as she could have walked away, she stepped closer.

“Why the hell not?”

Dean cocked his head in his brother’s direction but Sam just smiled and motioned to their room, following the mystery woman inside.

***

Sam leaned forward as she crawled up his lean, naked body, licking random patches of skin as she went. He reached to caress her breasts, palming one and taking the other between his lips. Her nipples hardened under his assault as he gently alternated sucking and nibbling one and then the other. She hissed in pleasure and pushed into his touch. 

With one hand, Dean was fumbling in his bag for lube and condoms, while the other was full of her pussy. Dean’s fingers were slick inside her, gently finger-fucking her. He felt Sam’s fingers join his inside her and she gasped in excitement and surprise.

Single handedly snapping open the bottle of lube, Dean managed to squeeze out a dollop. Dropping the tube beside his knee next to the condoms, Dean trailed his fingers down her ass, slowly pushing a single digit inside, circling.

She clenched around his single finger as they both continued to slide their fingers in and out of her wet pussy. Sam shifted his fingers until he could use his thumb to rub her clit.

“Ohh...” she uttered, her eyes closed.

Dean withdrew his fingers from her pussy, grabbed a condom, ripping it open before handing it to Sam.

Releasing her breasts, Sam leaned back and expertly rolled the condom down his impressive length. He felt her eyes on him and smiled as she saw him fully. 

“Ohh...” She smiled delightfully.

Inching forward, she felt Dean’s fingers slide from her ass, but she had something in mind. Lifting up, she watched Sam grip his cock and then she slowly sank, impaling herself on Sam’s thick, hard cock.

“Ohh...” she gasped as he filled her.

With one foot on the ground, Sam leveraged himself up, thrusting into her.

She moaned softly so he did it again and again until she cried out.

“Oh... my...”

Sam held her in place, stretched around him as Dean smiled over her shoulder at him. Sam grinned back and nodded.

Lining up his sheathed and lubed cock, Dean slowly pushed the head in with a firm thrust.

“Uh... uhh...” she groaned at the intrusion.

“You can do it,” Sam encouraged as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

Dean slowly slid into her ass with the skill of someone who did it every day. He knew from the sounds she was making and the sweet clenching around him, that Sam was stroking her closer and closer to the edge.

Steadily, Dean thrust into her, feeling her tightness and Sam’s cock stroking against his. He thrust all the way into her and held still; he was sure he could feel the rhythm of Sam’s thumb against her clit. And then it started, the minute changes in her body as her orgasm drew closer.

“Mmm... mmm... ye... ohhh...”

And she was shaking and clenching around him, her hands gripping the headboard as she came. 

Sam pulled her down, his mouth on hers, absorbing her moans. In that moment, Dean slowly slid all the way out and then pushed back in with everything he had. Sure and steady, fast and hard, he fucked her tight ass like a pro.

She broke Sam’s kiss, unable to hold back the grunts that each thrust caused. Sam held her while Dean fucked her, all the while watching the enjoyment on his brother’s face. And Dean when got close, he opened his eyes and starred at Sam.

“Yeah, bitch,” Dean called out, coming.

If she heard, she didn’t react. Sam, on the other hand smiled and stretched out a hand. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand, their fingers twined together and Dean slid from her body.

Sam felt Dean’s withdrawal and thrust up into her. As his hips came down, he felt Dean’s fingers slip in his ass.

“Ohh, holy...” Sam said, thrusting up into her again as Dean’s fingers danced in his tight ass, ghosting over his prostate.

Releasing their clenched hands, Sam gripped her hips and held her where he needed. Riding Dean’s fingers, Sam fucked her hot pussy like a man with a mission. It was impossible to keep his eyes open, thrusting, stroking... his orgasm was upon his before he could slow down. 

In that final second, just before he went off, Sam opened his eyes and met Dean’s over her shoulder.

“J... je... jerkkk...” Sam groaned.

Sam twitched under her as Dean wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her up and back, off Sam. She was pliant in his arms as he laid her beside Sam on the bed.

Stripping off his own condom, Dean reached for Sam’s spent cock, mindful of how sensitive Sam was after he came, and slipped off the condom.

Rising gracefully from the bed, Dean headed into the bathroom, leaving the door open while he pissed. Feeling a similar need, Sam got up to follow suit. Dean washed his hands while Sam pissed and flushed the toilet. 

Exiting the bathroom, they were both surprised to see that she had gotten up and dressed.

“Thanks for the memories,” she said, stepping towards the door.

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding his head.

Sam walked over to the door and opened it, unconcerned with his nudity. 

“Thanks,” he said as she stepped outside.

He watched her walk back to her room before closing the door and stepping over to the second bed where Dean was already pulling back the floral bedspread. 

Slipping between the cool, clean sheets, they lay close together; Dean on his stomach facing away, Sam on his back, head turned in Dean’s direction, their shoulders and hips touching.

“You know, Sammy,” Dean said softly, “fucking a chick’s good, but it ain’t shit compared to fucking you.”

Nothing else Dean could have said in that moment would have meant more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slasher at heart, so writing the word "pussy" just makes me cringe!
> 
> Inspired by the Official Liquid-Plumr Double Impact commercial, search for it on You Tube. Seriously. “I’m here to snake your drain. I’m here to flush your pipe.” Oh, my...


End file.
